Dark Paradise
by xTheGirlOnFirex
Summary: It has been some year's since the revolution that freed the District's and the Capitol and since Finnick Odair was killed. Anne takes life day by day, thinking it is all she can do but she is wrong when she gets the surprise of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dark Paradise_**

Years have passed and time has flown still nothing has seemed to change except for him; the small boy who always stares up at me with his bright sea green eyes and shimmering bronze brown hair. He grows more and more with each day, looking more and more like his father, the one he asks about less and less with each passing year. Has it been so long that he has begun to forget about him or is it that he just doesn't want to ask anymore because the pain he can hear in my voice, the sadness that darkens my eyes?

He looks so much like Finnick that sometimes I find myself staring at the boy, mindlessly indulging in the past where my memories seem nothing but real. His laugh, his smile, his embrace all warm me to the very blood that courses through my very veins; so much so that when I am brought back into it can still the warmth tingling against my skin, slowly leaking away.

"Mom," The small boy asks. "Are you daydreaming again?" His tone sweet but worried. This was how he always questioned me when he knew I was thinking back to the times I had with her beloved father; always gentle but with a hint of worry to let me know that he was concerned for me.

His name is Waverly, Waverly Odair. My little boy a fish, I swear. Just like his father, always wanting to be out at the water; fishing, swimming, finding me seashells or just building castles by the water. His looks mimic his father's really…tan skin, bright sea green eyes with flecks of darker green and bronze hair with hints and steaks of my darker brown hair, slightly curly although short.

He is a perfect mirror image of the handsome man who fathered him indeed.

"Yes Waverly, I was but why don't you and I go inside now, it's about time Auntie Johanna to be paying us a visit, remember?" I said sweetly as a gentle statement of 'let's go inside to get ready.' To which he replied with a large smile.

Oh how he loved Johanna, especially since she has some wonderful tales of her life during the days of President Snow's reign over the District's and Capitol. Her somewhat tomboyish and violent ways make him laugh and me for that matter. She was one of the few to help me keep myself together for so long…She understands what it's like; she feels the same way, although she is a lot stronger than I am.

Waverly dashes inside so he can wash off and change and clean that mess we call his room since he knows very well Johanna will scold him for keeping it that way.

I clean the living room, picking up random toys and putting them away, trying to keep my drifting thoughts together as long as I can but before I know it I am sitting down at the table and staring obliviously out the window. For me, this was a good day…the voices and dark nightmarish memories are at bay…for me today was as close to reality as I can stick to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Paradise_

It had been sometime since their friend had come to visit and before I knew it I was being called to attention again by my son and a strikingly deviously looking woman. "Spacing out are we Annie dear?" She mused happily, a smile spread wide across her face, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement. That was Johanna for you. Her spike hair has grown longer since the two last met some years ago, back when Waverly was still just turning four.

"Look at you, still thin as a twig aren't you?" She sighed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "While I am here, we will have to eat a bunch of junk to make you fat!" That warranted a giggle from Waverly and a swift jab from my elbow, but softly since I knew she meant the best from the comment. Now she turned her attention to the young boy and suddenly grabbed him up and help him above her, arms extended as she looked him over.

"What are you now Waverly, six…seven?" It had been sometime since her last visit since she has been very busy as of later, not to mention her distaste for the ocean…something about all that water if I could recall correctly. He gave a bright smile and nodded quickly. ''Yes Aunty Johanna, I turned 7 just last month actually…did you bring me a present since you missed my birthday?"

She gave a small laugh and sent him down and nodded. "Yes, you should know I did." She swiftly walked over to her stuff where she picked up a small box. "But you can't have it until later." Waverly tried to protest, only until he was put into a headlock by Johanna and made to promise he wouldn't open it till later.

We moved out chat to the front porch, watching Waverly run after seagulls and crabs. "You don't really seem to be doing any better Annie…from what Waverly to me; you seem to be spacing out a lot." Her tone was soft as well, just like Waverly's earlier… Somehow this was beginning to get a little irritating. Everyone I talked to handled me as if I was a bomb about ready to go off and maybe I am but it just makes me so…so…so hurt.

Why can't they understand that I just want to be left alone to think? Or that when I do talk, that maybe it's best that we just treat me like how I used to be?

"You should come back with me, I have to head to the capitol to get some stuff…maybe the doctors can" but I had stopped her before she could even finish. "No. I won't go there, ever. Not to the place where he died. Not to the place that the people took entertainment from our suffering!" Now they began to hum to life and before I knew it, they were a loud roar. The voice's came back!

'_**Finnick is dead Annie; they're going to get you too.'**_ They hissed._** 'Don't trust her, she is just like everyone else!'**_ but worst of all they voices egged her on.

'_**Make her go away, just shove her into the water and scare her off!'**_

The hum of the voices began to drown out ever thing; Waverly calling out to me, Johanna telling me to calm down, even the sound of the ocean began to fade. My head felt fuzzy even as it began to ache, the blood in my ears was pounding so hard that I swore my heart was going to explode from beating so hard and fast.

I wanted them to stop, they needed to go away! Even now, covering my ears with my hands and mumbling, pleading more like, for them to leave me alone, they still yelled at me so many different things that I could no longer make out anything but noise…

"Finnick," I groaned. "Oh Finnick…." And with that, the world swirled around and slowly faded to black, the voices screaming up until the very last second before I fully lost consciousness.

Alright, so maybe today wasn't a good day for me after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark Paradise_

As I had said before, today turned out to be a bad day; in fact…a terrible day if I am to be so blunt.

My mind swirls into darkness, twisting and morphing my memories into dark nightmares. Night after night since Finnick had died, I had imagined it. Those Mutts killing him, dragging him away into the darkness just before the explosive went off. Blood splatters and screams echoing off into the tunnels before the Capitol was something I lived in my dreams.

I would run away with him pulling me by my hand, yelling back at him to run faster. His eyes are wide in panic but determination hardens his jaw, he won't let me die and I know he will do anything to keep us both from dying. 'Annie!' His voice rung out clear as a bell in the hollowed tunnels we stumbled through. 'Faster my love, we can't let them get us!'

'_**No escaping little girl…'**_ The nightmarish voices began. _**'He's going to die, his blood will be everywhere and you will not be able to save him!' **_I tried to push the voices away but they grew louder and louder.

That's when it happened; finally the darkness began to seep in around us and I could hardly see him, only his hand grasping mine was a sign that he was still there. 'Finnick, are you ok?' I whispered between gasps as we stopped, my breathing labored and rough but there came no answer…'Finnick?' I asked again, a little louder.

'No Annie I_ a__**m not ok, you killed me…you let me go with them!'**_

Blood pooled in my hands as his faded into darkness, only leaving the sticky red substance in its place. Its smell was so over powering but how could it be so strong? There was only the stuff in my hand, or so I thought. I had taken a step forward to see if he had just let go of my hand but tripped over something and lost my footing, falling flat on my face in a pool of the strong smelling red liquid.

The shadows morphed, almost as if they had faces…almost as if they were alive. They danced around me, laughing at me, calling to me…reaching out to dragged me into them.

A loud shrill scream ripped itself from my throat as I pushed myself up and scrambled back away from what I tripped over, seeing now it was my beloved husband's body…his dead eyes staring blankly at me, almost as if really saying I killed him.

'_**Save me Annie…I don't want to die.'**_ It said in a blood chocked gurgle as it reach out a pale blood covered hand towards me_**. 'Annie, why did you let me go? Annie, it's your fault!' **_Now his hand grabbed at my ankle, pulling me towards him. _**'Annie, Annie, Annnnniiiiieeee, ANNIE!' **_the corpse had pulled be back to him and had me pinned to the group, hands wrapped tightly around my neck._** 'Annie, they want me to kill you…the Capitol wants me to kill you…oh god Annie, I am sorry…I don't want to be alone anymore!'**_ He said through dry sobs as his blood dripped down on my face. _**'Join me Annie, leave behind the pain Annie…JOIN ME!'**_

His grip tightened around my throat as I clawed at his hands, pleading with him that I can't yet, that I have our Son to worry about but he wouldn't stop. I began thrashing but his weight was so heavy and the blood was to slick to get a good position to push him off. He was always so strong, Finnick…the man who had always worked out, spent a hard day finishing and swimming. His dark sad eyes were so full of sadness, so dead that it was just breaking my heart.

'_**Die Annie, come to me please…'**_ he pleaded as my world began to grown dark.

I let out one last chocked scream before it all ended, before the whole dream went dark. _'Finnick,' my thoughts echoed in my head. 'I am scaredF you won't be waiting for me on the other side…how will I find you?' _but before I could think any more on this or before I could get his reply somehow, I had been violently shaken and suddenly brought into somewhere so bright that I was practically blind at first.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am sorry for the short delay between updates, I have a terrible cold and spent the time since updating Ch.3 and this one asleep. So far it seems a few people like my little story here, which is more than I could ever have asked for and more than I have ever expected! Thank you to the few who faved and watched it for alerts! 3 And for the person who gave me a review! 3 I hope you enjoy this Ch.!  
_

_Dark Paradise_

Florescent lights beamed down on me as I finally focused my eyes. I glanced around but I was in a pure white room; suddenly I grew scared as I recalled the nightmare that still clouded my head, still slightly hazed by sleep. I began thrashing violently but I met with the sharp pain in my wrist and the sound of a belt smacking against the metal arms of the bed…I had been restrained.

This did not help my panic, in fact I now begin screaming as loud as I can as I try and claw my way free. I don't understand what was going on or why I was here-where ever here may be- but one thing was for sure and that was that this is not a good place for me. This room reminded me of somewhere, a place in a memory I had long since pushed to the deepest darkest part of my mind. This room was like the one in the capitol that they had begun to torture me in.

'_**Can't ever escape us can you? Shadows are nasty like that dear Annie…wherever there may be light, there is always shadows.'**_ The voice in her head spoke in a low amused sound, almost a growl of pleasure. "NO!" I hissed. "Get out of my head, get out, get out, get out!" But it didn't listen, it only began to hum a song that I once loved, now turned into a deathly lullaby.

'_**Panic all you want silly girl but the more you do, the worse it gets~'**_ it purred. _**'You know it, this is the place…this is the capitol Annie.'**_ Now as I focused on the white lights above a dark figure manifested itself next to my bed. At first I was still as a dead woman, my nightmares have never really been this vivid in my waking hours…not so real looking or so clear sounding. _**'It was all a dream Annie. Your still here, Finnick never saved you but he is dead. You son was a lie you made and Johanna is still trapped somewhere here as well. You will be dead soon.'**_

"Lies, you speak lies you…you monster!" I don't want this, I don't want it but the as I began to struggle I felt a cool sensation, as if suddenly ice was sent through my arm and into my veins. "No…" I mumbled as I looked at my arm blankly. The capitol was known for dealing with 'troublesome' patients this way; drug them till the no longer want to fight back.

This time my dreams were barren at best. I just sat in a light grey chair in a pure white room. No floor, ceiling, furniture…just me and the chair. I numbly hummed a song from long ago; the song Finnick taught me. Something about the water but mostly I just remember the melody, the words faded over time but the warmth it gave me at times has never dimmed.

I can't really think straight, assuming they are still pumping me full of that tranquilizer. Regardless my thoughts are set on what the shadow had said…all of it being a dream. Knowing me it was very possible. Burgh, it hurt so bad…all this conflicting information and feelings. 'Oh Finnick…what do I do?' I asked the empty space.

'_Eat a sugar cube sweetie; it will make you feel better.' _ I mimicked something he once said. That man and his sugar; he always gave me one when I felt down or my mind began to slip…he had begun to carry them when I began slipping away more and more. After the games he always had a good box or more full of them and ready to share. He always said he liked them to much not to carry them but I knew all too well he was preparing himself to keep me sane as possible and for the most part it had work- well, enough to keep the darkness away but no matter what I began to drift away, my mind just blanking as I stared into the distance.

Heaving I sigh I looked around, there was still nothing here but this dang chair. 'There is no sugar cubes here Fin…you aren't here to give them to me.'

I began to lose track of how long I thought I was in my own dream room but it started to really irk me and then the shadows began to intrude, taunting me but never really entering the room. The light was far too bright for them; this was one of the few light parts I had left in my mind and I made sure to keep it as bright as possible.

Leaning my head back I closed my eyes, suddenly the darkness seeming calm and cool. I breathed deeply and at first it just smells warm and them it began to grow cool and thick with the scent of antiseptic.

I give a dry cough and open my eyes. My mouth is dry and I am very cold but I am back in the hospital with lighter restraints on my wrists, the kind that actually let me move my arms with limited range of motion, I can put the up and forward but I can't have enough to get off the bed without being stuck half on and half off.

"Ah Mrs. Odair, you are finally awake!" Chirped a cheerful voice from beside me where I assume the door was.

"Yes…" I saw dryly with another small cough. The woman, whom I assume is a nurse, sets down a small paper cup with water. Gulping it down in haste I quickly empty it and sigh in relief. "Where am I?" I finally ask, an undertone of worry edging itself into my voice. "Well Mrs. Odair, you are in the Capitol of course!" That is when my heart sank; could the voices really be speaking the truth? I grow cold again as an icy shiver creeps it away down my spine and suddenly I hear them again, the voices.

'_**See girl, you are exactly where you thought you were…now they will toy with you.' **_And with that, it fell silent for the first time in a long time. They want me to go insane from the panic all on my own. "Oh god…" I choked out a new panic beginning to set in. "Why…?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Dark Paradise_

I had tried to ask questions about what was going on further than being in the hospital but no one wanted to answer me which only seemed to set me off more. I would have moments of complete sanity where I am merely confused and trying to convince myself that the shadows lie but then there are times when I am completely gone-covering my ears and shutting my eyes shut before suddenly burst out in a fit of manic laughter- who was this person that I have become?

I began to feel like I was who I had been after the games, before really getting close with Finnick. He had always been the one to pull me out of it; working slowly to calm my heart and thoughts, yes…Finnick had been the only one and now, whether it is my life in capitol or years after rebellion, he is dead and there was nothing I could do to change it. At this I began to feel something else…hatred.

Not just towards the capitol for all of this but also myself since I never found a way to help him, to save him. He had done so much for me and I had just treated him unfairly but only taking and never giving. Finnick was always on to play strong; wearing a smile or cocky grin to cover what lurks under it…his own shadows, his own darkness.

The white room began to feel like it was closing in on me, the illusion of space now turned into a lack thereof and it made her feel almost as if I was suffocating! I started to scream for the doctors but no one came, looking down s I couldn't help but to give a wicked smile. They began loosening the restraints more and more since I had been such a good little Mad Girl.

Tugging and pulling, even gnawing at the leather that encircled my thin wrists, knowing I had to get out of here, to sort things out and see what was really truth or lies in my head. Katniss had begun to tell me about 'Real or Not Real', it was something she had done with her lover Peeta when he had been tortured by capitol…given it really happened and all. I could play that with someone I know if I could ever find them but that seemed almost impossible.

Finally I was free, bursting through the white doors and down the white halls; anyone who would have seen me would have thought I was a mad girl! My eyes are wild with determination to escape, my long brown hair a tangled mess that flowed behind me, growing long in her time here, and a hospital gown with no shoes. Indeed I may have looked crazy but I had all but stopped caring, so what if my outside matched my inner workings? I am crazy after all, aren't I?

Giving a practically delirious laugh as I launched myself out of the doors and into the streets of the capitol, I had finally reached my goal. Finally I am free, Annie Cresta is free…or is it Odair? Either way I was free and now I had to figure out exactly what to do from here…

Maybe this wasn't as well thought out as I had hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **Oh, whats this? Another update? All in one day? GOODNESS! I felt motivated today to put more into it so I set to work on updating another part. Who is that person at the end? Could it be Johanna? Maybe, or maybe not! What do you think? ;D  
_

_Dark Paradise_

It hadn't been my best plan but so far it was my only one; I had to keep running and I had to keep going or I may never make it out next time…if there even was a next time. The wildly colorful city and its people blurred by in a mixture of rainbow colors. My chest ached and my feet burned at the verge of numbness as the rough streets began to tear at my skin, causing cuts and bruises.

I heard my name being called, people were now chasing after me but I won't stop, I can't! I reached out and clenched my fingers tightly around a post, swinging myself around a corner, stumbling but not falling but before I knew it I was suddenly falling and it was a long fall before I hit hard on the ground, flat on my back. I had hit something on the way down, striking my right arm hard and making a loud crack.

I stared up at the light hole above me…I was in the sewer.

It hurts so hard to breath that I try and do as little of that as possible before I finally felt the pain lift a little. I am hesitant to move, worried there might be damage but I wanted to get out as soon as possible. Pushing myself up I leaned against the wall and looked around but the ladder that should lead up is broken. That explains what I hit my arm on.

"Annie," A worried voice called out to me. Looking up I see a dark figure above me, I was scared but something held me there, something I understood somewhere deep down and that was that I recognized the voice that called to me. It had to be only one person and that was Johanna.

I stared up at her with wide questioning eyes. "Wait till I can get down there…don't move!" but my brain was telling me fight or flight and despite the 'Career Tribute 'in me, I do not want to fight. Regardless my feet held me there and not only because of the pain I am in but because I trusted her whole heartedly…whether this was part of a lie my mind made up or not, she was a dear friend of mine.

Before I knew it she had made her way down another nearby entrance and found her way to me; her face showed annoyance when her eyes shone bright with worry. Johanna was always like this, anger front and foremost when anything else will be allowed shortly after. At first she was yelling up a storm that echoed through the pipes, annoyed that I had run off and didn't tell anyone and then she and me in a tight hug telling me how worried she was, asking why I had run away.

I was wincing but gently hugging her back. "Annie, are you stupid?" She hissed. "You cannot go running away like this…but honestly girl, what happened, Waverly is worried sick." And there it was, as simple as that.

Waverly.

He existed; my little boy was not a lie I had made up in my head and furthermore the shadows had lied to me_**. **_

'_**Stupid poor Annie,'**_ it cooed to me from behind Johanna, eyes locked on mine._** 'What makes you think this isn't some dream as well, maybe just maybe, you are still asleep from the meds the doctors pump you full of and Johanna is just a delusion they are putting in your head so you stop thinking of escaping.'**_

A valid point it makes; the shadow smirks, fangs bared and a grim laugh escapes his lips._** 'If you stay with her you may never wake up again.'**_ But then I had a thought, do I really want to? If Finnick is dead either way so what was the point in staying in a dream filled lies or a reality that I didn't care for either way. Even if this was the lie I would still have Johanna, a peaceful life and most important…Waverly.

Suddenly the voices began again; telling me to run and not to trust her. At first I resisted but the darkness began to morph everything…even Johanna's image was distorted and monstrous! I let out a quite gasp and pulled away from her, taking a few steps back. Her expression was hurt as her eyes were trained on mine, looking for some kind on explanation as to why I had pulled back but it was hard to feel bad when she began to grown talons, fangs and had glowing eyes!

I turned and bolted, taking this tunnel and that, twists and turns as she called after me. Why did I run? Why am I so scared? Why do I have to be so crazy? Besides being panicked I was now angry for running away again! This isn't fair but then again what was? Being sent into the games, killing other kids, winning, going home only to be used, losing Finnick and other people I cared about was all unfair!

Finally I stopped at a dead in, long since losing Johanna. I stood there panting and starting at the wall before tears welled up in my eyes and streaked down my cheeks. There were times I just wanted to go back to being that young girl before the games; the time when all I had to do was make nets and takes lessons from Finnick about how to swim.

More and more sobs wracked my thin frame as I crouched down on my heels and planted my hands over my ears.

I started to have a hard time breathing. _**'Broken little mad girl,'**_ the more the shadows called to me. _**'You will be alone and sad forever.**_' But the more they taunted the angrier and more upset; now clawing at my ears and face, raking my hands through my tangled hair. "Shut up." I growled. "Shut up you stupid lair's, you aren't real and you never were!" but they just laughed at me.

"STOP IT!" I cried out but it didn't, not until I heard…

"_Have a sugar cube love,"_ called a soft voice as a hand held one out before my eyes. _"It will make you feel better."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dark Paradise_

That voice didn't belong to the friend that had chased me down here; No it wasn't Johanna's but in fact someone's that I have dreamed of every night for the past 7 years. Something that sent a quiver of excitement up my spine and through my body, a wave of warmth flooded through me as my heart skipped a beat with hope.

I hesitated to look, knowing that if I was wrong I wouldn't be able to take it.

"What's wrong, you don't want it?" The voice seemed cautious. "It's not poisoned Annie, you know I wouldn't give you anything scary like that…" now his voice was like a mother coo, gentle and reassuring. This had to be him…it had to be! My heart raced faster and faster and faster as I turned to get a good look.

There in the darkness that surrounded us was him -almost as if he was bathed in light. Finnick stood there, still holding the sugar cube out towards me with a smile and worry filled eyes. "Annie, it's ok…" but before he could finish his statement, I was jumping full force at him and landing us both on the ground, my face buried against his chest. He gave a laugh and wrapped his arms around me, tight and strong, just as I had always remembered his embraces to be.

"Where have you been?" my voice cracked a bit when I finally spoke, tears stinging my eyes but he didn't answer. His silence seemed to speak volumes though, I knew him well enough to know that this isn't something easy to talk about.

"Fin, what happened?" I pressed gently.

He sat up, still holding me in place against his chest and looked down at me. "I didn't die that day back when the capitol was under attack," His voice now hollow and distant. "The mutts had almost killed me but it seems they were ordered to collect me as close to death as possible; most of them used their bodies to shield me from the brunt of the explosion and they were taking me back to some prison underground as I was blacking out."

"But then how are you here and why didn't you come back sooner?"

Now he looked down at me, something deep and sad filled his eyes. "For the time I was there, there had been multiple back up generators and the last remaining people supporting the capitol ran it, sending us food and stuff but when those failed they gave up and left the last of the captives there. It took sometime but a few of us had managed to break the cell we were in and free the others, escaping."

I stared at him, taking in his looks and slowly it sank it. He looked worn and tired, beating and scarred…this Finnick was mine but at the same time he was someone so different…so deeply hurt that it crushed my heart just looking at him. "Oh Finnick…but how did you ever find me?" Now he gave a small laugh and titled his head back.

"I've been lost down here to be honest and suddenly I hear some random girl screaming. I followed the sounds and here you were…like it was fate!" Another hug but this time I winced, looking down at my arm that limply hung at my side, I had forgotten that I had even hurt it with all this fuss going on. He gave me a look like 'what did you do now?' and I just laughed, given a nervous glance away.

"I feel down a manhole and ended up hitting my arm on the way down; it's nothing to huge to worry about." But his expression told me I wasn't going to be able to let this slip that easily.

He held up a sugar cube to my lips. "I kept these hidden from the guards, it was one of the few things they couldn't take from me…" and with that I let the sweet cute pass between my lips and into my mouth, his fingers gently brushing them as he pulled his hand away. "Annie, I am sorry I didn't come back sooner…I would if I could have but-"

I held a hand up to silence him and smiled. "Don't be, you tried didn't you? I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't give up without a fight plus, "I smiled slightly. "Johanna and Waverly were there with me.

He perked up at the name of his fellow victor before his expression turned to confusion. "Waverly?" His voice seemed unsure- hurt even- as if he thought I had found someone else…

"Our son Finnick…Waverly is our son." And with that his eyes widened, unsure of how to react to this.


	8. Chapter 8

_I know most people say this a lot but I really am thankful for all the people watching and faving this story! It's amazing since I never really thought it would get a few pageviews and that would be it! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :D  
_

_Dark Paradise_

I watched him cautiously as his face went blank for a moment; eyes wide with shock before suddenly he had me so tight against his chest that I felt as if I was being crushed! I heard a soft laugh as he nuzzled his cheek into my hair and smiled. "Our son," He asked gently. "We have a son?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing but I was so happy that he wasn't freaked out.

Giving a small nod I moved to wrap my good arm around him and gave a huff. "Yes, he is very much like you, more so than me!" I felt him adjust the way he was sitting and lean his head back. "Well then, I feel awful for taking so long…how old is he Annie?"

I could tell that it hurt him a bit to know he missed out on being with our son for so long…that he slightly resented it.

"Seven, his birthday was a month or so ago and we went out to that little island a few miles out from the shore to celebrate." That little island had held so many good memories for Finnick and I that I had been so ecstatic that our son had wanted to go there! We had met just a few feet out in the water from there actually; my parents had been making nets from some of the stuff around there and I had been allowed to follow along that day.

I had been floating out in the water with my eyes closed, listening to the water and before I knew it I had gone a little further out than planned. Next thing I knew there was a voice beside me, causing me to yelp and go under. There was the most handsome young boy pulling me back up and trying not to laugh as he apologized.

'I am really sorry,' he snickered. 'Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something.'

And that was that. Finnick and I had met up a lot after that, my parents making nets and his fishing. Although we were different social standings we would always make time to meet up at that little island. We would make castles and seashell necklaces, he gave me swimming lessons to get better, saying someday I would need my enhanced skills and I taught him how to knot nets…it was the perfect give and take friendship that with passing years became a relationship that no one could deny!

"Our island, huh?" He smiled before looking at me with his sea green eyes beaming. "Well then, I think it's about time we get out of here and I meet my little boy, don't you think?"

Before we knew it we both had managed to get out to the surface, both of us wincing at the blinding light from the now setting sun and shielding our eyes with our hands. Johanna trudged over to me and yanked me back by my shirt. "You have some explaining to do Annie Odair!" but before she could start in on me she was being hoisted into a vice grip hug by Finnick.

She seemed panicked at first since she wasn't sure who was picking her up and then confused about how it was possible and then mad again since he 'hadn't bothered to let anyone know somehow that he was alive'! He just laughed as she ranted at him and then hugged him as if making sure he was really real. "My god Finnick, you have gotten paler and scrawny!" She sighed. "Guess we will need to fatten you up a bit…and get you out into the sun more."

I watched the two happily and relaxed into the moment; this was something I hadn't even hoped would happen. Dreamed, yes…hoped…not really since I thought it was impossible seeing as how he was supposed to be dead! My mind began to drift in the peaceful way before I felt a tug on my pants. Looking down I saw big curious sea green eyes staring up at me.

"Momma, who is that odd man with Auntie Johanna?" Ask Waverly in a unsure tone. I wasn't sure how to reply to be honest so I went with the blunt truth. "Your Papa Waverly…he is your father."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_ **Hey guys! I am really sorry for the lack of update lately, I have been a little busy with some irl stuff but I had some free time today so I decided to get working on my update for this story and my other one. I am really sorry about how short it was but this is just to help me move along to the next part! and yes, there is totally a next part~**  
_

_Dark Paradise_

Waverly's eyes were wide as saucers for a moment before turning his face up to look at me. "My papa…" He squeaked out quietly. "But dad is dead!" He suddenly yelled as if it would help make sense of what was going on. "Dad is dead so that can't be him!" Waverly had never met him, have never really talked about him much with anyone but me but he had always listened to my stories about him; he had always known he was dead and had accepted that but now his whole world has just be turned upside down…

Finnick looked over at us, excusing himself from his conversation with Johanna and walked over to me and Waverly. He squatted down and looked at Waverly with a small sad smile. "Yes," He spoke gently. "They had thought I was dead but the evil people of the capitol had just locked me away for a long time…" He cautiously reached out a hand and stroked his hair. "I am alive, see?"

Waverly watched him with suspicion, now he reached out a small hand and place it on his father cheek. "Yeah…you do look like the man mama has pictures of, and you seem like the person she talked about…" but his words still help a tone of disbelief in them, almost as if scared to dare to even hope it was his father. Finnick's eyes shone bright with a deep and painful sadness…even his own son can't fully accept it's him.

Johanna sauntered over to us and looked down at Waverly with a smile, bright a wide. "That is him, I promise little fishy, that is your dad." When Waverly was younger and had times of being sad or scared of nightmares of his dad being taken away Johanna would hold him close and coo to him, telling him it was ok and that 'everything would be ok, little fishy.'

Waverly watched her face for a moment, trained on her eyes, looking for something to tell him it was a lie but when he saw nothing he jumped into his father' s arm causing them both to fall back, Finnick flat on his back with Waverly sprawled across his chest. "Welcome home dad…we missed you!"

The two played together in the nearby park we have moved our reunion to while Johanna and I sat on a brightly colored pastel bench. "They seem like they have known each other for all of their lives." She commented. I gave small laugh and looked at her. "Yes well, you can say they did. Waverly is so much like Finnick and I that he does know him and Waverly had always heard about his father from me so it makes sense that he knows him."

The day began to fade into evening, bright oranges and reds streaking across the sky. Then that melted away into the start of night. We all didn't want today to end; as weird as it had been, today could be considered one of the best days of our lives.

Johanna smiled and looked at me, eyes soft with content. "Maybe now, the voices will start to fade again…and the shadows will leave you alone." I couldn't help hope that she was right but maybe…that was too much to ask for…


	10. Chapter 10

This story is now being uploaded on Ao3, please ask for my user name there if you would like to see more as well as new/other stories. Thank you~


End file.
